


Benvolio's Little Helper

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Prompt: We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore :3
> 
> I tagged the story as pre-slash. You can pretend they are already together, but it doesn't quite fit the story.

"Good afternoon! What can I serve you?" Benvolio asked, smiling. It was late in the afternoon, and his shift would soon be over. The warm air in the coffee shop was making him drowsy, his ears lightly flushed. The customer was quickly scanning the menu behind Benvolio, mouth pursed. 

"I'll take the Latte Macchiato please. " Benvolio nodded, relieved. "Size?" The woman blushed. "Sorry, medium. And, can I -Benvolio tensed. Please no- have some cinnamon powder on top?" Fuck. Benvolio groaned inwardly. "Of course! Coming right up." He cashed the money, muttering. He had gone his entire shift without using the cinnamon, of course it had been too good to be true. 

Moving behind the counter, he started making the drink, already dreading what he had to do after that. Benvolio glanced at his colleague, Mercutio, who was busy with another customer. "Hey, Merc." He whispered. But Mercutio just waved a hand, apparently completely absorbed by the story the guy was telling him. Understanding he would get no help from him, Benvolio smiled once again at the woman waiting and disappeared in the backroom where the special spices were stashed. 

The coffee shop was small, so everything was organized in shelves and boxes. Most of the things Benvolio had access to, besides the cinnamon. That one little spice was stored in a cupboard just too high for him to open. Glaring at the cupboard, Benvolio cursed his height. "Why am I so tiny dammit!" Even on his tip-toes he barely grazed the wooden cabinet. He knew the only way to get the cinnamon was using the broken stool tossed in a corner. Nobody used it anymore as it couldn't support any weight due to its splinted feet. Benvolio had used it last week though, without falling or breaking it completely, so he took the stool and placed it under the cupboard. Benvolio quickly stepped on it, for that poor woman was still waiting on the other side of the wall, her macchiatto getting colder by the minute. He heard a snap, but ignored it, lifting his arms as to open the cupboard. He had just touched the cinnamon tin as the stool gave away, leaving him tumbling on the floor with a loud thud. He laid still on the ground, his nose breathing in the dusty floor, his knees screaming in pain. 

When Mercutio ran inside the backroom, he couldn't stop laughing. The cinnamon was everywhere, covering Benvolio's hair and back. Benvolio gave him the finger, his throat beginning to burn from the spice. 

"Fuck off."

~

It turned out his fall had been worse than he had thought. He had dislocated his left patella, leaving him at home for a month, following recovery sessions. Mercutio came by as often as he could, feeling a little bit guilty to see his friend in this state. Benvolio had first been angry to see him, but quickly enjoyed his visits, as much as the chocolate brownies Mercutio always brought with him. 

Benvolio yawned. Tomorrow was his first day back at the coffee shop. Mercutio was watching the news, occasionally voicing his opinion to which Benvolio replied. The weather was showing now, and Mercutio decided it was time to go. "So, tomorrow's gonna be great!" Benvolio rolled his eyes. "Spending my day again in the same secluded space as you, is that what you define by great?" Mercutio feigned to be hurt. "Aw come on, don't be like this. I know you love me!" He got up and dashed towards the door. "And I have a surprise for you! You don't wanna miss it, I promise!" And with that he was out, leaving a perplexed Benvolio behind. "A surprise? Oh my."

~

Leaning on one crutch, Benvolio entered the coffee shop. Mercutio was already there, cleaning the counter. Benvolio raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never seen Mercutio this early at work, which made the man very suspicious about his friend. He had promised a surprise, after all. Benvolio hopped towards the counter, looking around for anything remotely out of place. Mercutio laughed. "Good morning to you too Benny! Care to explain what you're doing?" Benvolio mumbled. "Good morning Merc. I'm just...making sure everything is safe." He inspected the coffee machines and the pastries trays, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Defeated, Benvolio sighed. 

The shop was opening soon and he hadn't put on his apron. He opened the door to the backroom to go get it, when he stumbled upon..something. A big stool stood in the middle of the room, a blue ribbon tied around it. As Benvolio came nearer, he saw the dozens of heart shaped stickers on the feet of the stool, and his name written with a golden Sharpie on the top of the furniture. There was a card too, resting on the stool. Benvolio picked up the note and began to read:

Because not everyone can be as tall as me, It's my pleasure to gift you the 'Benvolio's little helper'. Completely decorated by me! No more falling down and dislocating your knees!  
With love, Mercutio

"So, what do you think?" Mercutio had sneaked up behind Benvolio, waiting for his friend's reaction. 

"I think I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for hurting Benvolio, lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
